Looking back and starting over
by Aggie Deneys
Summary: Bart Allen/Kid Flash looks back at his relationship with Wally West/Flash and realizes it's time to start over.


Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Bart took a deep breath, pausing on the sidewalk and staring at the house. He just needed to walk up, ring the bell and get it over with. Yet, he found himself hesitating.

He'd been through so much. He'd been brought back in time, he'd been lost to the speed force, he'd aged four years in a matter of days, he'd been the Flash, he'd died, now he was alive again. After experiencing all of that and then some, it would seem as if nothing should intimidate him. But that front door, and what stood behind it, what he needed to do, what he needed to say, well, a part of him almost wanted to face the rogues and Inertia again.

So many things had changed, changed so quickly. Barry was back as the Flash. He had the chance to meet and spend time with his grandpa. Max was back. He couldn't put into words what that meant to him. At this moment, though, the only thing of importance was that Wally was back.

Looking back, he could see all the mistakes he'd made. He'd been immature. He'd been impatient. Hell, he'd been impulsive. If he had been forced to train himself, he would have had wanted nothing to do with himself either. Could he really blame Wally? Or at least lay all the blame on Wally? Face it, neither of them had tried too hard.

Losing Wally…well, he had known Wally wasn't really lost. He had known Wally was just "away." He just hadn't expected on missing him. He had figured being the Flash was easy. It would be a natural fit. His grandpa had been the Flash. He had been born fast. How hard could it be?

Then he had learned. He had learned everything Wally had shielded him from. He had learned the real risks that had been involved. Suddenly, he'd found himself rethinking Wally. All those times Wally had yelled at him. All those times Wally had seemed to avoid asking him for help. In his own twisted way, Wally had simply been trying to protect him. Bart hated to admit that thought had never entered his mind at the time. Instead, he had always assumed Wally just wanted to keep all the glory and fun to himself.

Not being dead anymore, well, that was just weird. He could remember everything from before. He had been sixteen, then aged to twenty, and now he was eighteen. Cassie and Tim had gotten him up to speed on things. What had happened while he had been gone. So, too, had Grandma Iris. But Iris had softened everything; Cassie and Tim hadn't. He had learned what Wally had done to Inertia. He had learned that underneath it all, Wally had cared about him.

With Grandpa Barry and Max back, it seemed more important than ever to think of Wally as his cousin, not just the Flash. Underneath everything, they were family. They had all been given another chance. Maybe it was time he and Wally try again.

Taking another deep breath, he walked up to the front door and rang the bell. He could hear voices behind the closed door. Soon, the door opened to reveal Irey West. "Bart!"

"Hey, Irey, is your dad home?"

"Dad! Bart wants to talk to you!"

Seconds later, Wally appeared. He smiled, shaking his head. "She didn't let you in?"

Bart grinned. "Nope."

Wally opened the door. "Sorry about that. We're working on it. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

If the request surprised Wally, the man hid it well. Bart had to admit the twins had changed Wally. Wally had become a teacher. Wally seemed to be more sure of himself. That or he just learned how to hide his insecurities better. "Sure."

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Will the front steps work? Linda's at work. If not, I could see if Joan or Jay is home."

"No, that's okay. This is fine."

Sitting down next to each other, Bart felt his nerves reappear. He stared at a crack in the sidewalk and felt Wally waiting for him to say something. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Maybe he just should have let bygones be bygones and focus on the future instead of digging up the past.

It was Wally who broke the silence. "What's wrong? Something happen with Max? Or the Titans?"

"No. How's Impulse?" Okay, not what he wanted to ask or say, but at least it broke the ice.

Wally smiled. "She's good. I wonder who she shocked more, you or me."

"Probably a tie." Who would have thought Wally would eventually have to deal with another Impulse? "Probably doesn't exactly bring back fond memories for you."

Wally sighed. "Bart, I'm sorry about that. I…man, I really screwed up those years. Irey and Jai've made me really look at myself. I'm ashamed for how I treated you. If it's any consolation, I'm doing my damnedest not to make the same mistakes."

"Not going to deck Irey, huh?" The retort was out before he realized what he had said. Bart saw the brief flash of irritation in Wally's eyes. He noticed Wally's jaw tense. Okay, maybe some things weren't completely forgotten. "Sorry. That was uncalled for."

"What did you want to talk about?" The tone of Wally's voice had changed. A bit harsher.

Bart hoped he hadn't blown it. "I just….I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk…just now and for everything before."

A look of confusion appeared. "What?"

"When I was the Flash, when I was finally in your shoes, I realized how hard it was. I guess deep down I always knew it." Bart scuffed the toe of his shoe against the cement. Okay, he had started the conversation, now he just needed to finish it. "Part of me was jealous because you made it look so easy. I wanted to impress you. You were – are – the Flash, but the harder I tried, the more mistakes I made. I got angry when you would yell at me, but now I realize how dangerous I made everything. I realize you were trying to protect me. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

A silence settled between them. Bart stared down at the sidewalk while Wally stared out at the street. Eventually Wally spoke. "When I came back, Hal, Dick, Jay, others…they all made sure to tell me how great a Flash you were. I knew you would be good. You really impressed them. From what Dick said, you impressed Bruce, too." A small smile appeared. "That in itself is a feat."

"Grandma told me what you did." Bart forced himself to look at his cousin. This was the crux of it. Bart had never really thought about what people would think when he died. Sure, his friends would miss him. Jay and Joan. Maybe Linda. But he never would have guessed Wally. He never would have guessed his cousin would exact revenge for what had happened.

Wally continued staring at the street. Several seconds of silence passed. "When I heard what had happened…I…lost it. Just looking at Inertia hurt. Then having to listen to what he said about you..." Wally shook his head. "I came so very close to killing him, but I realized that would have been too easy. He needed to suffer. I wish he hadn't escaped. I wish he hadn't been killed. I wish he were still alive, if only to see that you were back." Wally paused and looked at him. "Bart, we had our differences, but I never wanted to see you get hurt. There's no way to erase how I treated you. Looking back, I'm…I'm sorry. I'm hoping you can forgive me and give me a second chance. Besides, now you have the chance to learn from the best, Barry."

"Just one problem with that, I already learned from the best. You."


End file.
